Little Mac vs Hitmonchan
Little Mac vs Hitmonchan is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventh DBX. Description Punch-Out!! vs Pokemon! Time for a good ol' slug fest! Which boxer will score the permanent K.O.? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight: Location: Boxing Ring - Punch-Out!! Mr. Sandman hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and Mac had won the match with ease. Doc Louis hopped into the ring and raised Mac's arm in victory. "Atta boy, Mac! Good job, son!" he praised. Meanwhile, a figure observed from the tunnel, and they rushed towards the ring, leaping over the top rope. This figure was a Hitmonchan, eager to trade blows with Little Mac. Mac and Louis observed the Pokemon, who was bashing his fists together, daring Mac to fight. "S'all yours, kid!" Doc Louis said before vacating the ring. The bell rang once more, indicating the start of the match. HERE WE GO! Surprisingly, Mac was the one to throw the first punch, looking for a jab to Hitmonchan's chest. But the Pokemon blocked with ease and returned a right hook to Mac's jaw, then followed up with a Comet Punch, scoring three hits on his target. Mac staggered back towards the ropes, but used the momentum to launch himself at Hitmonchan with a Jolt Haymaker, smashing the Punching Pokemon on the nose and knocking him back towards his side of the ring. Hitmonchan brushed his nose and re-entered the match, attempting a Mach Punch to get himself back into the swing of things. Mac countered and struck back with multiple body shots before hitting Hitmonchan with an uppercut to the chin, sending the Pokemon into the air. Whilst in the air, Hitmonchan spun to cushion his landing, then used Feint to trick Little Mac into pulling up his guard. When the boxer raised his gloves to block, Hitmonchan swung in from behind and struck him in the back with a punch, which knocked Little Mac to the ground. After a count of four though, Mac stood back up, still with plenty to give. Hitmonchan attempted another Feint, but Mac saw through it this time and swung his right arm behind him, blasting Hitmonchan into the turnbuckle, where he quickly swarmed the Pokemon, attacking with frequent jabs at his opponent's head and face. Hitmonchan quickly pulled up his guard and bounced back with a Counter, blasting Mac backwards with a heavy punch to his face. As Mac staggered back, Hitmonchan lunged in again with a Fire Punch, which Mac ducked away from, surprised by his foe's power. He didn't stop to admire it though, instead he waited for Hitmonchan to ricochet off the ropes and back towards him, where he planted his right fist into the side of his opponent's head, knocking him down. The ref began the count, but Hitmonchan stood back up when he reached a count of six. Hitmonchan was evidently beginning to tire, but so was Mac, sweat pouring from each combatant. After a second or two of catching their breath, both boxers went for each other again. Both Mac and Hitmonchan traded punches in the middle of the ring for several seconds, but neither was able to find an opening, until Hitmonchan took a split second too long with his next attack, another Fire Punch. Mac ducked and struck Hitmonchan in the chin with another uppercut, breaking the Pokemon's guard. Now Hitmonchan was open to a brutal assault from Little Mac - jab after jab entered the Pokemon's gut and face and he couldn't recuperate. Then Mac finished his combo off with a heavy punch to Hitmonchan's face, sending the Punching Pokemon into the turnbuckle and to the floor. The ref began the count again, and Mac wiped his brow, certain of his victory. "Nicely done, Mac!" Louis cheered from ringside. Mac turned around and gave a nod towards the Doc, but this proved to be costly, as Hitmonchan was back up after an eight count, blasting Mac with a Mach Punch to the gut, sending him bouncing off the ropes. Then, the Punching Pokemon unloaded a flurry of punches to Mac, wearing him out. The groggy Little Mac began to stumble around, dazed after the beating. Hitmonchan then hit Mac with an Ice Punch, freezing him solid in the middle of the ring, and it was the work of a moment for the Punching Pokemon to end the fight with a Sky Uppercut, dislodging Mac's head from his body. Doc Louis watched in horror as Mac's head smashed to the floor, followed by his body, which crumbled in the ice. The crowd were stunned into silence and the officials and security rushed in to escort Hitmonchan out of the arena. The Pokemon made short work of them before raising his own arm in victory and leaving the building. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Fistfight Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights